Kowalski (Madagascar)
Kowalski is a character in Madagascar franchise. He is friends with the main four and the scientist. Quotes Personality From the first film, Kowalski's personality is barely developed. Though he appears the smartest in the first film, Kowalski actually acts as just a sidekick to Skipper. However, as the series progressed, so did Kowalski and the other Penguins, Rico and Private. From this new personality, he was sometimes arrogant and boastful, mostly about his intelligence. Kowalski can get easily jealous of his rivals, as he claims that the bad guys "always get the good stuff," referring to Doctor Blowhole's inventions. Kowalski is also highly sensitive and emotional, as he cries every time his friend, Doris wants to stay in the friendship zone. According to Skipper, Doris just views Kowalski as a friend and he cries so much, he doesn't bother listening to the rest of her "Friendzone" speech. The series also portrays him a little bit more confident and boastful of himself. He has the highest count of love interests in the franchise. He claimed a truck beautiful, before Skipper slapped him. He had a crush on a dolphin named Doris (who is the opposite of her brother). Later, Kowalski falls in love with an owl named Eva in the movie, who returns her affections in return. Sometimes, his intelligence is his weakness. He doesn't know how to read, which is odd for a man who knows science and math. Being a man of sciene, Kowalski doesn't believe in any supernatural things. Sometimes, Kowalski came out telling the cold hard truth, difficult for letting out emotion. For example, he tells Private that he has no family members left and that they're all going to die. Ten years later, he says Private looks disfigured and could be hunted for sport. He can be very nerdy, but helpful in the worse situations. In the Penguins of Madagascar film, he came up with a ridiculous, nerdy way to get himself and the other penguins down to rescue the yet-to-be-hatched penguin, Private; In the series, Kowalski got overly protective of his creation, Jiggles and called those who disliked him as "science haters". However, he did solve the problem by shrinking his monstrous creation. Despite his nerdy quirks, Kowalski loves his brothers more than anything, for he told Skipper they didn't need the North Wind but Skipper and was shaken by Private's apparent death. He is loyal to them to a fault and always there to help them when one of his own is in danger, as he was adamant in saving other penguins from Dave. Kowalski highly admires and respects each and every one of them. Inventions *Penguin Air: An airplane to take the Zoosters to NYC. (Escape 2 Africa) *'Penguin One (Launchtime) - '''a spaceship intended to get the Penguins to the moon *'Intelligence Intensifying Incubation Chamber '- to enhance the intellectual abilities of the yet-to-be-born Eggy. Though it was successful, it was accidentally used on Private. (Paternal Egg-Stinct) *'Jetpacks: Gives flight to the flightless Kowalski invented them for the Penguins to beat the lemurs (Penguiner Takes All) *'''Upgraded Penguin Car *'Super Ray and its antidote - '''created to make fish "superfish" and make other things bigger. **'Super Ray antidote: Kowalski later made an antidote to reverse the effects. (Mort Unbound) *'Unknown cutting device - '''Kowalski made it but doesn't know what it does until Marlene uses it. Stolen by Rhonda (Roomies) *'Mind Switching-Device - switches the minds between two individuals (Roger Dodger) *'Furnace Cooling Attachment' - To restore the zoo's furnace to proper working condition. (Tagged) *'Luv-u-lator 3000 '- Tracks down your one true love. (Otter Things Have Happened) * Satellite Over-Ride Remote Control Unit '- Can over-ride a satellite and send a signal in so it can be broadcasted. (Zoo Tube) * '''The Sub-Penguin '- A Submarine for the penguins. (Snakehead!) *'''Jiggles - A green jell-o like cube. Kowalski accidentally created him. Grows to eat fruit. (Jiggles) *'Shrink ray '- Shrinks things (Jiggles) *'Truth Serum:' Forces people to tell the truth. (Truth Ache) *'Sleeping Gas:' Knocks people asleep.(Truth Ache) *'Amnesia Mist:' Can make someone forget anything they know recently, depending on exposure. (Truth Ache) *'Orbital Death Ray' - Blowing things up. Category:Madagascar Characters Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Penguins